Rain Check
by Choking On A Dream
Summary: ON HIATUS! Diana, part of the covenant, and the sister to a certain womanizer, doesn't realize she's falling for the shyguy. Movieverse. Rated for swearing. TylerXoc
1. Show Stoppers

Okay newbie story. The Covenant, blah blah blah. I don't own it, blah blah blah. Read it. Now.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Show Stoppers**

_Diana's POV_

We stood over the edge of the cliff, staring down to the party below us. It didn't look like anything too impressive, but then again… we'll just say I felt like letting my wild side go free… I did every night (1). Now there was only one problem… Where the Hell is Reid?

"Jesus, where is he?" I asked aloud.

"What's up, fellas…" A voice drawled behind us. We all turned slightly to find Reid approaching us. I glared at him. How dare he make us wait. Rude much?

"Where were you?" Tyler asked. "I stopped by to give you a lift."

"Had things to do. How's the party?"

I scoffed slightly, "Things to do my ass."

Caleb gave me a look as Pogue answered Reid's original question. "Dunno, just got here."

"Well Hell, boys," I cleared my throat as Reid kicked over a few rocks off the cliff. He sighed, knowing his moment was temporarily ruined. "And girl…" I grinned. "Let's drop in."

I sensed the energy flare off Reid as he stepped off the edge and fell down. He was the only person I could ever feel when they used their power. After all… he is my brother (2).

"Shit yeah!" Tyler was next. Turning to face us and spreading his arms out, Tyler let himself drop over the side. But before he ever fell, I saw his eyes. They were black as night, the color our eyes always turned when using.

My eyes lit up. "Ooh! Ooh! Me next!" I turned to face Caleb and Pogue who were still watching the spot Tyler flew off of. I lifted two fingers in a salute and waved a bit. "See ya on the flip side, boys!" I back flipped off the cliff then twisted, free falling through the air. My eyes turned amber instantly (3).

"Diana!" I could hear Caleb's semi-angry voice as I fell. Oh well; he'll get over it. Not like I was endangering myself.

I could feel myself nearing the ground quickly, so I used up some juice to soften my landing a bit, but I still hit the ground kinda harshly.

"Woo! What a rush!" I sauntered next to Tyler and Reid, clearing the way for Pogue.

Feeling a pair of eyes on me, I turned to look at my two 'brothers' (4). I saw Reid kinda glaring at me and I lifted an eyebrow. What the Hell?

"What?" I asked him, annoyance in my voice.

He never dropped his stare. "What the Hell are you wearing?" He growled out.

I looked down at my attire. "Gee, I dunno. _Clothes_ maybe?"

I had a pair of black lace flats on my feet and a pair of jean short-shorts, but I don't think that was what Reid had been talking about. My shirt choice was. A white half-top that wrapped around to tie at my back with fluttery blue sleeves that went past my hands and a picture of a blue rose on the front.

"And _why_ are you dressed like that?" He asked.

I smiled a bit. "Because I can."

Reid took a step toward me and tugged on a lock of my platinum blonde hair. "Kinda inappropriate, don'tcha think?"

"Come on guys," Tyler pleaded. "Reid, she is grown up and can take care of herself."

It was at this time that Pogue and Caleb decided to show up. "Yup, Baby Boy's always backin' Baby Girl up."

Tyler and I groaned, "_Guys_!" He wined.

"Yeah, seriously," I added. "No offense, but calling me Baby Girl is kinda unoriginal. Y'know? I mean, Tyler had the name first. Can't we _keep_ it that way?"

"Nope," They all chorused.

I was about to open my mouth to say something, but was cut off by Sleepwalker blaring from my pocket.

'_No one is safe when I close my eyes.  
I come to take your life.  
And then I wake up again and it was all just a dream.  
And everything is still the same._' (5)

The guys looked at me, questioning my ringtone. "What? Megadeth is the shit!"

I pulled out my purple V3i Razr and flipped it open. "Yup?"

"_Hey, Di!_" I grinned at the voice.

"Hey, Kate." Pogue looked up hearing his girlfriend's name.

"_When are you guys getting here?_"

"Don't worry," I replied starting to walk down to the giant bonfire, "We'll be there in about a minute. See ya."

We said our goodbyes, and by this time, the guys were following behind me. Pogue walked up beside me.

"What did Kate want?"

"To know when we were getting there."

"Oh."

We continued to walk through the fog, our breath making vapor in the still air, and the music growing louder in our ears. Soon, we reached the top of a steep hill that led down to the fire. We started to walk down, looking around and greeting any familiar faces. After a few hellos, I saw Kate.

"Kate!" She turned and spotted me. She smiled and waved as I ran over. After a moment, I released her from the hug I had pulled her into, and turned to the blonde girl that was beside her. "Hello," I smiled.

The boys had just stopped behind us. "Hey, Kate,"

"Hey, Caleb… Hi!" I paid no attention to Kate and Pogue's interaction, instead, I watched Caleb give Kate's friend a look… not a bad one, but one of those looks guys give girls when they're checking them out. "You're late," I looked away from the two and saw Kate pulling away from the embrace she and Pogue were in.

"I had a thing with the family… Who's this?" Nice going, Pogue. Way to change the subject. I looked over at the girl he was referring to, and smiled to encourage her. I was curious about her.

"My new roommate," Kate replied, as the girl waved a little. "Sarah, this is Pogue Parry, Tyler Simms, Reid-"

"Garwin! Reid… Garwin." Aaaand here we go again… The blonde headed monkey (6) grabbed the girl's –Sarah's– hand, shaking it. "Good evening."

"Good evening," Sarah said, shaking his hand back, albeit a little uneasily.

"You know," Reid started again. I looked over at him, wondering how big of an idiot he would make himself look like this time. "Sarah is my grandmother's name,"

Sarah inclined her head in a 'how fascinating' kind of way as I coughed a bit, throwing 'liar' into it.

"You kind of remind me of her-"

"Caleb Danvers," Caleb introduced quickly, saving Reid anymore neglected embarrassment. "And you don't bring my grandmother to mind in any way…"

Sarah laughed, "Good... Sarah…" she re-introduced.

I introduced myself next, slapping Reid in the back of the head, "I'm sorry for him, I'm Diana Garwin, and I am in _no way_ related to this fool," I indicated my brother. I heard him wine and I smiled. "Nice to meet you." Sarah and I shook hands and she smiled at me in return.

I turned around, "I'm going to dance. Come with me, Tyler?"

He was about to answer me when Kira stood beside Sarah and I. "Hi, Caleb,"

Caleb barely looked at her, "Kira."

"How was your summer?"

"Um…"

Instead of waiting for Caleb to answer, she turned to Sarah. "I'm Kira."

"Sarah." They shook hands.

"Oh… Right. From the Boston public." Sarah nodded a little. "Tell me; how does one go about getting into Spencer from the public?" The blonde girl looked down a little. I could tell she already didn't like Kira… Doesn't take the slut very long to make another enemy, does it?

"Back off, Plastic Bitch." I growled out.

Caleb also stood up for Sarah, "Why don't you give it a rest, Kira."

"Why don't _you_ give it a rest?" I turned to face Aaron Abbot. From the corner of my eye, I saw Pogue react instinctively, slightly putting an arm out in front of Kate. Then I saw Tyler in my line of vision. And when I say that, I mean I hadn't moved my body or my eyes from Pogue or Kate, he just stepped in front of me.

_Wow… Tyler…_

Aaron stepped up, getting in Caleb's face. "I don't want any trouble, Aaron." Caleb told him.

"I'm sure you don't." Abbot smirked up at him, being about an inch shorter.

One of Aaron's lackeys came forward, "These posers make me wanna puke."

"Is that right?" Caleb held Reid back. And I was trying mighty hard not to push Tyler out of my way and punch Aaron in the face. God, I hated that prick!

"I think you owe Kira an apology,"

Caleb grinned a tiny bit and looked off to the side for a minute before turning back to look at Aaron. "Actually, I think _Kira_ owes _Sarah_ the apology." And he even indicated the two for Aaron's tiny brain to understand.

I snickered a bit seeing Sarah grin at Kira.

Aaron smirked back at his group before shoving Caleb away from him… hard.

I was about to go over and do the same to him, but some guy came between the two, putting his hands on Aaron's jacket and dusting it off a little. The guy then turned to Kira, "You _were_ being kinda bitchy." This time I laughed out loud, seeing her expression.

I then felt the surge from Reid again. _Uh oh…_ The other guy who had spoken earlier, well, his 'prediction' came true. All of a sudden, he vomited all over Aaron's letterman jacket. Again, I laughed, this time along with Reid, while everyone one else was gagging or being grossed out in some other way by the situation.

I saw Caleb look over at my brother and Reid lowered his head still smiling. Suddenly we heard a voice blaring over the loud speaker.

"_Guys, uh, guys! Dylan just called, he said he saw three cop cars headed this way on Old Dell Road!_"

People everywhere started running away or back to the woods in the groups they came in, eager to not get caught. All of us –even the new guy– went back into the forest. We walked in a quickened pace back to Tyler's Hummer, weaving our way in and out between trees.

"You need a ride?" Caleb had directed the question to Kate and Sarah.

"No, Sarah drove us out here."

"See you back at the dorms?" Pogue asked a little hopefully.

Kate latched onto Pogue's arm and kissed him. "It's getting late, I'm just gonna crash. Call me in the morning?"

The new guy came up behind the group ahead of us, "I could use a lift,"

Kate turned to him, "No problem!"

"Nice going back there," Caleb started up a conversation. "Caleb."

_Nice, Leb, very nice. We are all running away and you just have to start bonding with the guy!_

"Chase," He reached over and grabbed Caleb's hand. "Thought that guy and I were about to go at it. His friend's puking sure came at an opportune time."

"Didn't it though?" Reid slapped his hand on Tyler's shoulder. Everyone was interacting with someone, and I hadn't really realized it, but I had been quiet since Aaron.

Tyler looked over at me. "You okay?" He asked quietly.

"Hmm? Oh yeah..."

He took me by the elbow and steered me away, "Can I get a rain check on that dance?"

I looked up at him surprised. I would have thought he wouldn't have wanted to dance. He was the 'shy-guy'...

I smiled, "Sure, I'd really like that." He smiled at me and we walked closer to the group.

We separated when we got to the two cars; Chase, Kate and Sarah into her old clunker blue car; and Caleb, Pogue, Tyler, Reid and I into Tyler's new black Hummer. I caught the smile and 'night' Sarah threw Caleb before she got into her car as I slid into the back seat of the Hummer, between Pogue and Caleb.

After Caleb shut the door I could hear Sarah trying to get her car to start. I nudged him in the ribs.

"Oooh… Caleb's got a new admirer…!"

Pogue added his own input into the convo. "Sarah wants you, man."

"That's bullshit." I glared up at Reid.

"Cha'right." I growled, pulling my long, half up hair out of its confines and into a full ponytail.

"Now, now," Pogue shook his head. "Don't be jealous, Reid." He hit Caleb lightly in the chest, nearly knocking me in the nose with his arm.

"Watch it, Pogue!" I rubbed the right side of my nose, gently circling the stud. Yes, my nose is pierced. I had it done about three years ago. Reid and Caleb took fits. Quite funny, actually.

"Sorry, Baby Girl." I sighed. Not this again.

"My car won't start!"

I looked out the black tinted windows at Sarah. Her head was popped out of the door.

_Aww… crap._

Tyler rolled his window down, "Hop in with us."

"I can't just leave it here!" I saw Baby Boy sigh. Reid leaned his head back, looking out at her.

"I can fix it for you."

Caleb growled, out of jealousy or concern, I'll never know. "Reid don't…"

My brother looked back at us, "It's not over yet, boys…" I gave a loud, deliberate cough. "And girl… God." I heard Tyler chuckle. Men…

I watched as Reid walked over to Sarah's P.O.C (7). I heard Pogue talking across to Caleb, "Let it go, it's his life, man." True… if Reid became too addicted to his power now, I can only imagine when he turns eighteen and ascends… He could die, using it so much…

"Idiot." I mumbled, hoisting myself onto the wide armrest between the driver's and passenger's seats. "This'll teach ya…"

"Baby Girl," Caleb started hesitantly, "What are you doing?"

I smirked, "Watch and learn. Tyler, roll the window up so no one sees." He did as I asked, and I closed my eyes. When I re-opened them, they were once again amber. I glared at Reid in concentration. And before I knew it, Reid had slipped, falling backwards onto his ass. I laughed, and then quieted in an instant. I stared at Sarah's car fixing it secretly… then waited.

She got a little desperate, and tried to start the car again while Reid was getting up. She got results. Good ones. It started without stalling at all. Through the window I saw her whoop in glee and wave at us before driving off with her two passengers. I crawled back to my seat and did up the belt.

Reid grudgingly stalked back to the Hummer and opened the driver side door. When he did, I heard police sirens. Shitters.

"Move over." He said to Tyler.

The boy moved a bit, "But it's _my _car!"

"Move over Baby Boy. _Now_!" Caleb commanded. The sirens were growing louder, and I knew the cops were almost here.

Reid started the vehicle up and pulled out. I sighed, "Let the chase begin."

**End of**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Okay, so this is my new story. What do you think? Good, bad, needs works? Tell me in your reviews! 

1- This will be explained later on  
2- This is not one of those 'brother' type of things. She is really his sister  
3- Explained later  
4- This IS one of those 'brother' moments  
5- The song Sleepwalker by Megadeth, I do not own it  
6- If anyone can tell me what movie this is from, I will give you a cookie  
7- P.O.C translates to Piece of Crap

Review please!

-Choking On A Dream-


	2. Running Wild

Disclaimer and stuff is in first chapter. Read and review, please!

Thanks to these people for reviewing:

**Purpleangel  
SabinaGirl  
iheartdean  
superdani152003  
Cerrydwen  
softballgurl9203  
Lauren  
a rose by any other name71591  
avidswimmer09**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Running Wild**

_Third Person POV_

Reid peeled through the trees, racing against not only the cops, it seemed, but also the wind itself. Diana could feel the gravel being spit out by the tires, and the dirt that was splattered against the sides of Tyler's Hummer.

"Jesus," She muttered, once again being thrown into the air after they had hit another root or large protruding stone.

The five could hear the sirens not far behind them and they could see the flashing lights, reflecting off the carpeted roof of the vehicle. The rush Diana was feeling from the pursuit was incredible. Her wild side was finally kicking in after the slightest bit of adrenaline pumped through her veins.

She looked into the front view mirror, hoping to get a glimpse of where their followers were. She frowned, realizing that she couldn't see as well as the driver could.

Feeling Caleb shift beside her, Diana turned to look at him, only seeing that he was looking through the back window at the cops.

_Why didn't I think of that?_

She noticed Caleb's eyebrows furrow, she knew that he disapproved of the whole fiasco, but she could tell that deep inside, he also loved the thrill.

The occupants of the car began laughing, minus Caleb.

Reid flashed a look at the rear view. "No sweat...!" He then decided to take a particularly sharp turn, causing Diana to fall over a bit onto Pogue's shoulder.

"Y'okay, Baby Girl?" He asked. She merely grumbled and rubbed her own shoulder.

"Yeah, no thanks to Reid."

Caleb sighed and leaned his head back into the headrest. "Ah... we gotta pull over..." His tone of voice seemed rather disappointed, but the way he said it made it seem like it was a bit of a relief.

"Oh, you wanna stop?" Reid snapped tuning to face their leader. "That'll impress Harvard!"

Diana growled. "Reid the road!" He paid no heed.

Glancing back at the flashing lights, Caleb relented. "All right, what the Hell. Let's lose 'em. Cut across Marblehead; we might as well have some fun while we're at it."

Diana threw her fists up and gave a loud whoop of pleasure.

"Diana," She looked at Reid in the front view. "Check out how far Marblehead is from here, will ya?"

The blonde gave a curt nod and closed her eyes. Upon re-opening them, they glowed their golden color. She lifted her head to what like seemed the roof, but through her eyes, she saw completely different. The moon. In all its glory and all its beauty. After concentrating a minute, the image of the moon changed to that of the earth they were now racing across.

_Wait a minute... There!_

"It's about 3 miles from here," She told them, her eyes reverting back to violet-blue. "Time to take it into over-drive, Reid!"

The car once again slid across the slippery ground, trying to veer itself in the right direction. "Lose them!" Pogue called from the back. Everyone turned to look, watching as the police car slid more dangerously than theirs.

"Go, go, go!"

Reid bit his lip, trying not to crash. Although it was relatively easy not to, he still had to concentrate a _little_...

"Come _on_, Reid!" Diana hollered. The only reaction she got out of him was a whoop, and laughter of excitement from everyone else.

Reid swerved again, this time making Diana fall into Caleb. She growled, cussing Reid out under her breath, grumbling something about stupid drivers and stupid detours. When she told him 'over-drive' she didn't mean over-_kill_!

"Step on it. Go!" Tyler turned to look out the back again with the rest of them.

Suddenly, they broke out of the forest, and into the fog.

"We're close now." Diana grinned. She knew exactly what her brother and the other guys had in mind. She knew Caleb would be skeptical about it at first, but he _would_ cave. "We should be there any-"

Diana pitched forward, knocking her forehead on the arm rest she had occupied before the whole chase.

_Must have just gone over a slope at full speed_, She thought rubbing her head.

Caleb put an arm around her shoulders, "You okay, Baby Girl? That was a pretty nasty hit you took."

The female hissed as he touched the spot she had hit. "No big deal, I'll put some ice on it once we get back to the dorms..." She pulled away and looked at Caleb's worried face. She smiled. "I'll be okay, Leb." After regarding her, he nodded slowly.

They were getting further and further into the fog now.

"Alright, guys, you ready?" Reid looked at all of them quickly before turning his attention back to the road... or what he could see of it.

"C'mon, Caleb," Pogue prodded. "It's gonna take all of us."

When Caleb still didn't answer, Diana grabbed his hand in encouragement, totally missing the jealous look Tyler shot Caleb through the mirror.

Caleb sighed grudgingly, and Diana knew that they had won.

"Yes!" She pumped her fists into the air, ready to fly.

The five of them heard the horn from the car behind them, and they knew what it was for... They just didn't care. Let the cops freak out for a minute, thinking they were about to die, when actually, they were going to come out of their stunt, no scratches or anything.

Nearing the edge of the cliff they had stood over before the party, Diana spoke quietly. "This is it..."

Everyone closed their eyes, opening them, only to have four pairs of black eyes and a pair of golden ones.

The rush was coming closer, and Diana knew they were nearly at the edge.

"Harry Potter can kiss my _ass_!" And there they go. Over the edge.

"Ow!" Di cried in delight. The giddy feeling quickly rose from her stomach and into her chest. There was no way to describe the feeling they all currently had. Flying at top speed through the air, making the cops think that they were about to plummet to their deaths. Too bad the Children of Ipswich knew secrets that no one else ever could.

The police skidded to a halt before they went over, and climbed out bringing their flashlights. They shone them over the side, trying to get a glimpse of the crushed Hummer that would confirm what they already knew... or at least what they _thought_ they knew. In an instant, they had four things happen to them that they never expected to happen.

They never expected the crash that came from behind them.

They never expected to see five teenage faces grinning at them from behind the windshield.

And they never expected the Hummer to not have a single scratch on it.

But most of all...

They never expected to_ see_ the automobile ever again.

The teens all laughed, and Reid threw the shifter in reverse, once again peeling away, all the while hollering at the two dumbfounded cops they had left in their dust.

Diana leaned back in her seat, still howling in laughter at the looks on the cops' faces. Priceless.

_I wish I had my camera!_

After a few minutes of driving and calming down a bit, Di unbuckled her seatbelt and leaned forward onto the armrest between Tyler and Reid. She chuckled.

"_Harry Potter can kiss my as_s, Reid?"

"Hey," He protested. "I hate that kid, okay? Everything he represents is a lie! We do _not _need little sticks to be awesome freaking warlocks."

I chuckled again, this time, at his expense. "What ever you say, Bro." I once again leaned back, closing my eyes and listening to the sound of rocks crushing under us. "I'm just ready to get back, and hit the hay."

**End of**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

What did you think? Review!**  
**


	3. All In A Day

Okay so here's chapter 3! It's longer than the first chapter, and has some fluff between the beginning and middle. R&R please! Disclaimer in chappie 1

Thanks to these people for making this chapter possible:

**Lovebuggy  
avidswimmer09  
a rose by any other name 71591  
deanschick2007  
the power will come  
blazingfire03  
superdani152003  
Purpleangel  
xxMelissaxx3**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**All in a Day… Mostly**

_Diana's POV_

"Nyah…" I groaned, rolling onto my back. "What the-"

"RISE AND SHINE, SLEEPING BEAUTY!"

"AH!" I kicked my bed sheets off of me and threw myself onto the floor. "What the shit was that for?!"

The four laughing faces above me quickly turned into gaping mouths… or at least three of them did. "Ah… Sis, that has to be the scariest bed hair I've ever seen. Even my gals don't look like that after a long night of-"

"REID!" I turned from my ranting brother to the three shocked faces above me. "Uh… what are you guys looking at?" I asked, climbing to my feet. Caleb, Tyler and Pogue all tuned away, Caleb and Pogue whistling and Tyler blushing furiously. A thought then occurred to me. There was no way…

"Oh. They were admiring your p.js."

Yes way.

"What the Hell!" I wrapped my arms around my body to cover it as best I could, while scrambling around trying to find my bathrobe. "Don't you people knock anymore? What if I had been sleeping naked!"

"Oooh…!" Everyone but Tyler chorused.

"Guys…" The latter whined out of embarrassment. I had finally found my robe and threw it over my shoulders, diving into the protection it offered me.

"So," Pogue started casually, "Since when do you sleep in hot pants?"

I moaned, mentally picturing my night clothes. A Hello Kitty skirted cami and hot pants set. Jesus… The least they could do is give their little sister some privacy in the _mornings_.

_Why are guys so… so… hormonal! And perverts! Perverted bastards!_

I grit my teeth and pointed at the door. "You have to the count of three… then… you are _all_ dead frikken meat! One…" They didn't move. I clenched my fists till my knuckles went white. "Two…" Their grins all faded a bit. "Two and three quarters…" My eyes turned black (1) and my messy hair started to float around my head. They all immediately lost their smiles and started to flee my dorm room. "Three!" Out the door they go.

_Finally, gone._

* * *

I emerged ten minutes later. After dressing, and washing up, I decided to bless the guys with my presence. 

"Morning, gentlemen…" I looked at Reid and nodded in greeting. "Monkey."

"Hey," He cried indignantly. "What was that for?"

I motioned to the other three. "For letting them –and yourself– into my dorm, you ass."

"Fine, fine. I give. I'm sorry." I nodded – this time in acceptance.

I felt arms around my waist. I tuned to find Caleb. "Morning, Baby Girl," He kissed my cheek. "I just came by to tell you I'll see you at Nicky's; I'm running into town to get some things for Mother."

I smiled in understanding and kissed him back. "Okay. Tell Gorman I said hello."

"Will do," And with that, our fearless leader walked away.

"I have to go into town too," I tuned to Pogue. "Have to get my bike fixed." He smiled apologetically and walked away also, waving goodbye as he did.

"Well," I said looking after Pogue's retreating back. "I guess it's just us till tonight,"

"Correction, my good woman," Not Reid too… "I'm leaving too, unfortunately for you both, to meet up with some chick I met the other night. You guys are on your own. Ciao!"

"Jerk!" I hollered after him. The only reaction I got out of it was the lifting of his arm. "Dammit…" I tuned to look at Tyler, my face panicky. "Please don't tell me you're going to leave too, are you?"

He only chuckled. "Never."

* * *

"That one looks like some kind of two headed cat," 

"Are you kidding? If that's a cat, then I'm a monkey's uncle."

"Hey! It is too a cat, and don't you mean a monkey's _aunt_? Wait… wouldn't that make you _Reid's _aunt? That's so wrong…"

Tyler and I were lying on our backs in the park, watching the clouds way up in the sky, laughing at the stupid jokes and comments we made about everything and anything. It was a beautiful day out and I didn't want to stay inside. Luckily Tyler was feeling the same, and we decided on coming to the park to relax, catch some rays, and have a bit of fun while we were at it. It's been a while since we had both gone out and done something fun together, just the two of us. This just seemed like the perfect opportunity…

"God, you're right!" I gasped through my laughter. "That is some _messed up _logic, Tyler!"

He looked at me, squinting and seeming to "shrink" into himself, playing bashful. "Well what can I say? I have a natural talent for finding and coming up with 'messed up' logic."

That got me cracking up again. And after a few seconds of attempting and failing to be serious, Tyler caved and started to laugh just as hysterically as I was. People could walk by and want to know the inside joke, to be laughing just as hard as we were, because it just looked like so much fun, but we don't consider it as a 'you had to be there' type of scenario… we thought of it as one of those 'you have to be mentally retarded like us' moments.

I sighed and rolled over onto my side, propping my head up with my hand and just watched Tyler. He was so young and innocent. So full of joy and life. Able to bring a smile to anyone's face just because _he_ smiled. Not because 'smiles are contagious'. No. I don't believe in that. No. But because anyone who saw his smile would think they had to smile. Because knowing Tyler was smiling, they would know that there _were_ things worth smiling about. Good God, I used 'smile' or 'smiling' a bit too much right there, didn't I?

I was so caught up in my thoughts, that I never noticed Tyler waving a hand in my face.

"Hello? Earth to Diana!"

I blushed a tiny bit, having been caught. "Heh… Sorry."

Tyler shook his head and smiled. "Nah. It's good. Hey, you know what we didn't get to do yet?"

I peered at him curiously. "What?"

"This," He launched himself onto me, and let his fingertips breeze over my stomach and sides, causing me to go into another fit of giggles.

"Tyler," I bit out between laughs. "Stop!" He continued to mercilessly tickle me. My legs flailed out from beneath him as my hands tried desperately to push him away. "N-no!"

We rolled and rolled until we both came to the edge of a steep hill, which over-looked the whole park. That's when it all went downhill… literally. With a final kick of my legs, we tumbled down the slope, head over heels. We landed in a heap near the bottom; me underneath, and Tyler splayed slightly on top of me. Despite being covered and stained with grass, we were both laughing harder than we had been before.

"That was great!" Tyler nodded in agreement and lifted his body from mine. He stared down at me a moment, and I quickly sobered up.

_What are you thinking, Ty?_

He was only staring… his eyes jerking back and fourth between my own, then occasionally wandering down to the lower half of… my face… no way…

_He's not thinking about… kissing me… is he?_

Everything was now deathly silent. The wind, however, didn't get the message. It was whistling loudly in the treetops, causing the leaves to rustle and fall about, which was actually causing the landscape to become more beautiful.

_Beautiful…_

I shivered. Tyler noticed. "Are you cold?" He asked quietly, almost… dare I say it, huskily. I nodded. "Here, let me warm you up…" His head lowered ever so slightly, his eyes becoming half lidded. Too caught up in the moment, I didn't do anything. I went along with it. My eyes also started to close. As I waited for the inevitable…

Or so I thought.

'_We woke up as men.  
But tonight we'll sleep as killers.  
As we break the cryptic morning.  
With a bullet and a prayer._' (2)

We both sighed and Tyler sat up to pull his phone out of his hoodie's pocket. He flipped it open in frustration.

"Hello?"

"_Hey, Baby Boy._" Tyler rolled his eyes. 'Reid' he mouthed to me. I simply nodded… I seemed to be doing that a lot lately. I scooted a bit closer to listen in on their conversation. "_Is Baby Girl with you?_"

"I'm right here," I said, not hesitating.

"_Oh… Well, I'm at the dorms now, waiting for you two._" We both looked at each other in confusion.

"Um… Why?" We both asked in unison.

"_Do you guys have any idea what time it is now? It's almost six o'clock!_" I looked at the phone in shock, then at the sky. It had darkened dramatically since we got here.

Tyler answered before I could. "Guess it was later than we thought. We're gonna go get some food and be back by seven, okay?"

"_Yeah, yeah. Sure, sure. See ya when you get here then._"

"Bye, man." "Bye, Reidy!"

I looked at Tyler as he rose to his feet and brushed himself off. "I suppose we had better be going then."

"Right," I nodded, completely forgetting about what had been about to happen before the call. "Let's go then." I smiled at him as he helped me up. I brushed down my jeans and shirt, and began the trek back up the hill to my electric blue Audi R8.

Upon reaching it, I yanked my hair out of its ponytail, and slid over the black leather interior.

"Your car is awesome, Dee." I smiled over at Tyler as I pat the dash.

"Yup," I sighed dreamily. "She's my baby." He chuckled beside me and buckled up, knowing I could be a 'little' speedy when I was driving. "So… where do you want to eat?"

* * *

I pulled into the parking lot beside the dorms. Tyler had decided to go to _Silverado's_ and we had some great Southwestern food. We were both laughing as we walked back in, and up to the dorm he shared with Reid. 

I opened the door. "Knock, knock," I called looking into the room. "Ya still here, Reid?"

His head popped out of the bathroom. "Yup."

"Good to know."

Tyler shut the door after him and walked over to Reid. "Hey, man." The bumped fists in that weirdo handshake that I never took to learning.

I snorted. "You guys are freaks, you know that?"

Reid slung an arm around my shoulders. "Just because you thought it was too hard to learn, doesn't make us freaks, darling."

"Psht," I shrugged his arm off. "Cha'right. I'm going to change." And out I waltzed.

Once inside my single bedded dorm, I began to shuffle around looking for something to wear.

I threw articles around. "No. No. Nope. Nada. Where the Hell did this come from? No. Nuh-uh. Hell no! Nope. Aha! Eureka!" I pulled out a lavender top. It came to below my hips and was off-the-shoulder with fluttery, elbow-length sleeves. Showy, but not too much so. Flattering, actually.

I grinned throwing it on my bed, and springing over to my closet. I pulled out the flats I had been wearing at the bonfire last night, and a jean miniskirt that was fraying at the ends and pockets.

"Perfecto." I changed quickly, and then brushed out my hair, throwing it into a messy bun. I smoothed out the top of my hair, considering getting some bangs, then deciding against it. I glanced in the mirror checking myself out. I never put make up on, I liked to go 'au naturel'. Satisfied, I skipped over to my door, grabbed my keys and purse, and left.

When I arrived at my brother's dorm, I knocked once, twice, thrice. He poked his blonde head out. "You ready?" I asked.

"Yup," He came out, adjusting his fingerless gloves and putting his beanie on. I rolled my eyes.

_Typical._

Tyler followed after him, locking the door to their dorm. "Let's get going."

Mine and my brother's blonde heads nodded as one. "Right-o."

"…Creepy."

* * *

"I'm going to hang out by the bar until Aaron and his bum-buddies show. You two comin' with?" 

I was about to open my mouth and say yes, but Tyler spoke first. "Actually, I wanted to know if Di wanted to dance…?" He asked more than said. "I'm cashing in my rain check." He told me leading me to the dance floor, where _Thnks Fr Th Mmrs_ by Fall Out Boy had started to play.

I looked back at Reid who shook his head in disbelief before walking away to the pool table instead of the bar. Guess he was hoping we'd join him. Oh well!

Tyler pulled me forward a bit. "Did I tell you that you looked nice tonight?"

I smiled shyly. "Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself."

_I'm gonna make you bend and break  
(It sent you to me without wings)  
Say a prayer but let the good times roll  
In case God doesn't show  
(Let the good times roll, let the good times roll)  
_

I swayed lightly, Tyler matching my moves. He grabbed my hand and we began getting into the music; him pulling me forward and back by the hands, and me twirling around at the right moments.

_And I want these words to make things right  
But it's the wrongs that make the words come to life  
"Who does he think he is?"  
If that's the worst you got  
Better put your fingers back to the keys_

Ty looked over my shoulder at Reid, I'm guessing. He slowed to a stop and so did I.

"What is it?" I looked back and noticed Aaron lurking around. He wasn't yet fighting with my dearly beloved brother, luckily, and I had a feeling I knew what Tyler was thinking.

"We better go make sure Reid doesn't get into any trouble just yet… Maybe be back up if he needs it." I nodded, all though a bit sadly, my dance with Tyler having been ruined. He pulled me over. "Is my rain check still valid?" He asked. I smiled up at him with a 'what-do-you-think?' look. He laughed. "Right…"

We reached Reid, and Tyler went over to the rack and grabbed a stick, preparing to shoot a few practice shots. No sooner, Pogue walked up to us.

"Well, well, well…"

"How long you guys been here?" The long-haired boy asked.

Reid answered. "A bit."

Pogue reached over to do that bump fist thingy with Tyler, then leaned over and hugged me, nearly giving me a noogie. "The hair!" I cried. And he retracted his arm, laughing at my antics.

"Just been playing Aaron and Bordy and-" He paused looking over at the bar. "Would you look at that!" We all glanced over to see what he was ogling at. I sighed exasperatedly. Men…

"Oh, gross."

It was some brunette girl wearing a skirt that was just a _bit_ too short. Although this was a regular bet that the three of them, sometimes Caleb as well, made, it always grossed me out… But just for the Hell of it, I joined in when I was sure I wasn't going to lose any money. This was one of those times.

Reid slapped a twenty onto the table. "Blue, cotton."

Tyler added his money. "Pink, lace."

I blushed darkly, smoothing out the back of my own denim skirt, knowing that instead of guessing the girl's panty color and type, Tyler had unknowingly guessed mine.

"Boys," Pogue drawled out, putting his own money down. "That girl hasn't worn panties since she was twelve."

"A fifty," I gently placed my money on the table. "And I'm going to have to go with Pogue on this one." I grinned stupidly at the three. "That is, if you don't mind sharing the winnings, Pogue ol' buddy, ol' pal…?"

He grinned back. "Why, not at all!"

Reid and Tyler stared at us suspiciously. "What makes you so sure…?"

I shrugged. "Go ahead. Find out."

Reid leaned over the table a bit more, his eyes flashing with fire. I knew that using for stupid little things like this was unethical and stupid, but it was only a bit… and very harmless! Reid won't get addicted doing this… would he?

I felt the familiar rush, and a blast of wind more than likely swept the girl's skirt up, and I collected mine and Pogue's winnings, splitting it equally, knowing my assumption was right. Tyler and Reid both groaned, at the sight of her bare ass, or at the loss of their money, I don't know.

"Yeah, thanks, boys."

"Pleasure doing business with you!"

Pogue moved back to the bar to get the food he had previously ordered. He pointed in our direction, directing the next statement at the boys. "Next time!"

I laughed out loud and pocketed the money.

"How did you know?" Reid asked.

I smiled innocently. "I'm a girl, we know things."

For the next five minutes, I watched as Tyler and Reid hustled money from Aaron and his boys. I knew that Reid was using, making the impossible shots he bet Aaron he could do. He used then, when they broke, when he sunk at the break, etcetera, etcetera… It was wrong, but I couldn't make him listen to me. Even if I was his sister. He wouldn't listen…

At some point in the game, Aaron had a feeling Reid had been cheating. Actually, it was right after Reid made an 'impossible' combo and won twenty bucks from him. That's when he started to accuse and push Reid around. Then, big bro decided to push back… Just like he always did…

The gang of us all stumble outside to the back. Where they planned on beating the shit out of each other over _twenty freaking bucks_.

"He made the shot, dickhead," Tyler protested as we walked out together. "You bet him he couldn't and he did!"

"Yeah!" I interjected. "Why don't you stop sucking cock and hand the money over, pussy?"

"Well we ain't paying you shit." Bordy snapped. "So if you don't like it why don't you do something abou-"

"What's the problem?"

Aaron glared at Caleb. "None of your damn bussin-"

"He bet me I couldn't make a combo shot, and…" Reid grinned and shrugged innocently. "I did."

Caleb shot Reid a look. "Everyone just forget about it, okay?"

"HEY!" We all tuned and saw Nicky standing at the bar entrance. "Take it someplace else, ladies."

_Hah! I'm not offended…_

We stood around, hesitating. "_Now_!" He swung the bat in his hands.

"Whatever you say, Nicky…" Aaron resigned.

_Pussy…_

Him and his gang walked back in, Nicky closing the door behind them.

"What were you thinking?" I looked at Caleb. I felt awful now. I should have at least _tried_ to stop Reid… but I didn't…

Said brother sighed. "We were just playing them."

"Yeah, come on, Caleb. They were suckers for it." Tyler grabbed my hand when he saw the look in my eye.

Reid started to walk over to the door. "What don't you quit being such a pussy?" He hissed in Caleb's face. I gasped, clutching onto Tyler's hand tighter. Why did Reid _always_ have to go this far?

Caleb put a hand on Reid shoulder. "I'm not finished with you yet."

Reid only snatched his hand away, gripping it tightly. He was using to make it force this hard, causing Caleb's face to scrunch up in pain. I felt the power…

"Reid…stop." Caleb wheezed. We all watched the not-so-friendly interaction between the two 'rivals' of the group. With no other choice, Caleb used to push Reid away, into some aluminum barrels of beer, then the wall.

"What will it take for you to get it?" Caleb huffed stepping forward. "It's addictive you moron! You've seen what it can do if you abuse it. You want that? That's your business!" _And mine… he's my brother…_ "But if you use it in the open, like you did tonight, you risk exposing us all… And that I won't let happen!"

My lip trembled. "Reid… Caleb… Please…"

No one listened. Reid levitated a barrel.

"My power's greater than yours." Caleb reminded him.

"Not until you ascend."

"Alright," Leb motioned to himself. "Go for it tough guy."

With no need to be told twice, Reid threw the barrel at Caleb. In an instant, I leapt between the hurdling barrel and Caleb, my eyes once again amber, as they are at night whenever I used. I flung the can away.

"Reid you stupid, selfish, stuck-up, arrogant sonofabitch!" I was so angry! It was blinding me. Knowing he would be alright though, I forced Reid back into a pile of crates, full of beer bottles. Glass flew everywhere.

I didn't even want to know what would happen next. I reverted my eyes back to the flaming violet they currently were, and turned on my heel, storming back inside to retrieve my jacket and scarf. Without telling anyone, I violently pushed the front door open and stalked out into the cold night air, headed back to the dorms. My day just went from heavenly, to crappy all within a couple of hours…

**End of**

**Chapter Three  
**

* * *

Well? How was it? Tell me in your reviews! 

1- Her eyes turn black in the day (explained later)  
2- Blindfolds Aside by Protest the Hero (I no own)


	4. I'm The Freak

Ok, heres chapter 4. It's considerably shorter that all th others, but I had to get this out. Enjoy!

Thanks to these people for reviewing:

**othspnluver  
SportLover92  
a rose by any other name 71591  
xxMelissaxx3  
Purpleangel  
superdani152003  
Silence is Silver  
xBrokenDreamerx**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**I'm the Freak**

_Third Person's POV_

Diana waltzed into AP English that morning, bag slung over her shoulder, hair sloppily done, and her clothes askew. Never in her life had she slept as bad as she did last night. She was so tired. She tossed and she turned, but no matter what, she just couldn't succumb to the sleep that called her. She regretted what she did; storming out of Nicky's without saying anything, throwing Reid into those crates of beer, yelling those names at him… But if there was one thing she wasn't regretting, it was getting so angry at Reid. Diana didn't think that he had ever gone as far over the line as he did last night… at least not in front of her he didn't. Why was he being so selfish?

She plopped down into an empty seat near the middle, a few rows down from Caleb and Pogue. She then took out the necessary books and such from her bag, before letting her head drop onto her folded arms. Her morning wasn't starting out too great. Sure, this was her favorite class, but she couldn't fall asleep in here. The teacher would catch her for sure. And the only class where the teacher _wouldn't_ notice her, was in history… and Diana didn't have that today.

"Hey…" She lifted her head, recognizing Pogue's voice. Along with him, Caleb stared down at her with a mixture of curiosity and worry.

She dumped her head back down. "Hi."

A hand gently mussed her hair up more than it was. "You okay?" Caleb asked.

"I'm just," She lifted her head so her chin now rested on her arms. "Forget it. You guys saw what happened last night. I just… I just can't _believe_ Reid would go that far…!"

Pogue sat down in the seat beside her and pat her back. "Do you regret what you did?"

Diana thought a moment, remembering the whole reason why she didn't sleep last night. "Some of it." She mumbled into her arms. She never regretted her emotions. She never did because they always had a valid reason for being there. A lot of the time though, she regretted her actions. This is one of those times.

"Good morning," Pogue and Caleb gave her a small smile before they climbed back up to their seats, recognizing their lecturer's voice. She now felt like a fool; not having the sense to sit beside the boys who had just visited her. No. Instead, she was going to spend the class alone.

"Mr. Danvers," Diana's head shot up from its slumped position. "Provost Higgins requests the pleasure of your company after class."

_Why the Hell would Higgins want to see Caleb?_ Diana thought of all the possibilities, but only one stuck out… The fight last night.

That day in the lesson, they were going to study four American contemporary writers of fiction. Yippy…

"And last but no least," Prof. Walker started to scrawl out another name onto the board. "Stephen King."

"Yeah!" Everyone looked back at Reid; even I wanted to see what stupidity would come out of his mouth. "Dreamcatcher was the shit." Everyone laughed.

Diana looked surprised. "Like you?" She asked.

"Oh?" Reid also looked surprised. "Now you think I'm the shit?"

The girl smirked. "Oh. Is that what you said? 'Dreamcatcher was _the_ shit'? Sorry. I thought you said 'Dreamcatcher _was_ shit'." Again everyone broke into laughter while Reid scowled slightly. There wasn't just the one Garwin who had a smart mouth.

The teacher sighed. "That's enough, Ms. Garwin. And thank you, but no, Mr. Garwin. My choice is the shining."

And the class continued on… for a while.

About half an hour into the lesson, Diana heard the vibrating of her phone in her bag, indicating she had a text message.

"Who the Hell…?" She flipped it open under the table. It didn't say who the text was from, just that she had one. Upon opening the message, she just wanted to delete it, but against her better judgment, she read it.

'_Wtf is ur problem? R u still mad me 4 last night?_'

She growled down at the device. Was she mad? Was she _mad_?! Diana's fingers danced across the numbers on her phone, writing a message back. She'd show him mad… Stupid, arrogant, so-and-so.

'_Mad?_' She wrote Reid back. '_Mad? Of course not! I'm fcking pissed as Hell! How could u b so s2pid? And selfish!_' She send it and placed her Razr on her lap, in case he decided to write back. And sure enough, two minutes later…

'_Well soooorry! God, it was jus some harmless pool!_'

Her anger bubbled. Never had Diana felt so angry at her brother. '_Harmless pool? Reid, using now will just make u more addicted! And when u ascend, u won't stop! Then u'll die before ur 20!_'

'_Yea? Well, u use a lot 2! Why rn't u cutting back???_'

That was it. Her fingers pounded so hard into the keypad that she was sure the phone would crush. An instant later Reid wrote back for the last time.

'_Di… I'm sorry…_'

Tears formed in her eyes. "Not sorry enough," She muttered. Lifting her hand in the air, she sniffed, hoping to keep her crying at bay for as long as possible.

Mr. Walker looked at her. "Yes?"

"May I be excused to the nurse's office? I'm not feeling well, sir." Diana was lying though her teeth, cutting her favorite class, just so she wouldn't have to deal with her brother.

Walker look astonished. "Y… yes of course. I'll write you a pass." After packing all her things and walking back down the aisles, she took the pass Mr. Walker gave her and left without another word. Caleb and Pogue glared at Reid, wondering what it was he said to her. They hadn't seen her this upset since the day she found out about her powers… or… at least how she heard it.

Reid felt horrible… his little sister had… actually said that to him. He glanced back down at her last text message guiltily, reading every word slowly. Wishing her could take that curse away from her.

'_Bcuz I'm the freak remember?_'

**End of**

**Chapter 4  
**

* * *

What you think?? Eh? Review and tell me! Au revoir!**  
**


	5. Bloodies

Okay, I'm REALLY sorry about the super long wait. I just haven't had too much time to write anymore. School's a bugger, and I also had a bit of writer's block. I know it isn't much, but it's something.

Thanks much for reviewing:

**xBrokenDreamerx  
blazingfire03  
othspnluver  
a rose by any other name71591  
superdani152003  
My-Only-Sin-Is-You  
BleedingBlackRose9311  
sleepyhog  
Serenearts  
howling pixie  
nikki  
BEEcausexoxo**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Bloodies**

_Diana's POV_

I glared at the picture that currently occupied the screen of my laptop. It was a photo of Caleb, Tyler, Pogue, Reid and I on Reid's sixteenth birthday. We all looked so happy. Caleb and Pogue had Reid in a headlock, while Tyler and I were on the side cracked up at the look on my brother's face. He looked like he was suffocating… then again, maybe he was.

But times were different now: the Boys were all as close as they had always been, but I seriously felt like I was drifting away. Before I turned fifteen, I was a tomboy. I never wore skirts, or cute tops and delicate shoes, but I was almost a woman, now. Sure, I still hung out with the guys all the time, but now that I started acting like a girl, jealous girls and jerk-offs –like Kira and Aaron– called me a slut. Whoring myself around to the three Sons of Ipswich I wasn't related to. I started getting scared of these rumors and accusations so I spent a little less time with the guys and hung more with Kate.

I snapped my laptop shut just in time to hear someone knocking on my door. I grunted in irritation. Who in their right minds would be dumb enough to come see me? I knew no one would listen to that _Piss Off!_ sign I pinned up on my door.

"Who is it?" I called in a weak voice, trying to convince whoever it was out there that I was indeed sick.

"_It's Pogue and Caleb,_" the person replied. "_Are you alright in there?_"

I sighed and padded over to my door, opening it a crack to see the two dark-haired boys. Caleb was the one at the door, looking at me in concern, while Pogue leaned against the wall, looking up and down the hallway, keeping an eye out as if they weren't supposed to be here.

I sniffed looking back into my room. "I'm… fine, I guess."

"What did Reid do this time?" I glanced at Pogue, to see his eyes had been torn away from the corridor to myself.

I debated telling them. I just didn't know what to do.

Heaving another sigh, I opened the door wider. "Sit down, I'll tell ya." I clawed through my drawer, searching for the cell I had previously thrown in. Pulling it out, I tossed it over to them. "Read the messages in my inbox and outbox: they should tell you the story."

Opening the phone wearily, I saw Caleb press a few buttons. Soon enough, I saw the pair's eyes scanning over my messages. Their reactions varied from message to message. Sometimes they would furrow their eyebrows, narrow their eyes or open them in shock, and sometimes their mouths would hang open bit.

"Why the Hell would Reid say something like that?" I heard Pogue mutter in disgust.

Caleb only shook his head glancing at me. I shrugged indifferently leaning against my desk. "I knew he was low," Caleb looked away. "But this… He knows how sensitive you are about the subject."

"Reid's just being Reid. He opens his mouth without thinking. He's insensitive. He's a jerk. Need any better reasons than that?" Pogue and Caleb looked at each other. I shuffled my feet.

_Why does Reid always have to be so… so… Reid-like!_

A hand suddenly rested on my shoulder. I peered up into Pogue's eyes. "Hey, you want us to talk to Reid for ya? We still got swim practice today." I looked over his shoulder at Caleb and he smiled reassuringly, albeit it was a little strained.

I grinned weakly at them. "Nah, it's okay. I'll go with and watch. I… I think we need to work this out ourselves. Is that okay with you guys?"

"Of course." "Why the Hell not."

I smiled at their answers. I realized now why the two of them were such great friends. Caleb was such a polite gentleman, and Pogue was almost the complete opposite, being a bit of a bad boy with his leather jacket, long hair and motorcycle. You know what they say: opposites attract.

* * *

I sat in the bleachers, waiting for the guys to come out of the locker room. I stared at all the boys who came strutting out, trying to show off what was hidden beneath their small speedos. And Good God did they all look _fine_! I tried to settle my hormones when I saw Jeremy Wilder grin and wink at me. I think I almost swooned.

"Hey, Di, over here!" I snapped out of my x-rated thoughts and glanced to the far corner where I saw Tyler waving at me. Caleb and Pogue were beside his grinning form with smiles on their faces. Reid stood off to the side a bit, a frown setting off his sharp features even more.

As soon as I look towards him, his iced eyes were locked onto mine and I shuddered. He was trying to tell me something.

I smiled and carefully made my way over to them, trying to avoid larger puddles of water so as not to slip and crack my head open.

"Hi, guys," I greeted. I looked at Reid from the corner of my eyes and I saw him immediately look away. "Reid can I talk to you?" Tyler watched us both confused as we walked away. Pogue and Caleb could tell him about it while we were _discussing_ things.

We moved over to the entrance of the hall that lead to the changing room. We stood in an awkward silence for a moment before we bother turned to each other simultaneously.

"I'm sorry!" we both blurted out. I stood in shock for about two minutes.

_Reid actually_apologized_? Well, that was unexpected._

"Your sorry," he questioned, mouth wide open. "I'm the one who should be sorry! I was a total jerk and I was way out of line."

I knew how hard it was for my brother to be apologizing for something. I was just as stubborn as he was, and it sure took a Hell lot out of me to say I was sorry to someone… _anyone_.

I closed my mouth and glared. "Yeah, you were," My eyes softened when I saw him staring nervously at his bare feet. "But so was I. I overreacted, and I was pretty harsh on you. So I owe you an apology as much as you owe me one. But really Reid, you have to learn how to control you urges!" My voice dropped to a whisper. "You know it could end up killing you… And I can't just loose my brother like that."

"I know, and I try! But I just can't help it, ya know?"

"Well, you're gonna have to, monkey boy."

We stood in another silence, only broken when someone decided to jump into the pool and make a splash.

Shaking myself out of my daydream, I stuck out my hand. "Bloodies?"

Bloodies was kinda mine and Reid's mixed term for blood buddies. Reid grasped my hand and formed it into a fist instead. Before he pulled away, he bumped fists with me. I looked up into his eyes confused. Reid merely smirked.

"Bloodies."

**End of  
Chapter 5  
**

* * *

Sorry for the shortness and crappiness. Like I said, I don't have much time on my hands lately. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! R&R please!

**-Choking On A Dream- **


End file.
